Le journal d'un idiot mais mignon quand même
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: J'ai une vie de merde, ou alors une vie tellement bien que j'arrive pas à le comprendre, je sais pas je délibère encore avec les gens de ma tête. T'en penses quoi Journal ? "Pourquoi moiiii ?" AAAHHH, VOLDY EST DANS MON JOURNAAAL ! Fanfic' complétement folle, attention Drarry en vue
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir à tous, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire et je m'excuse dès maintenant pour la régularité des posts. C'est un journal, un journal on y écrit pas forcément tous les jours, mais vu que c'est surtout une fanfiction je me donne une limite d'un chapitre par semaine minimum.**_

 _ **Bon, certains vont dire * Quoi, elle recommence une histoire alors qu'elle a pas fini les autres ?! Ouais, je suis comme ça, impossible de rester concentrée sur un projet, donc ne soyez pas surpris si 3 ou 4 fanfictions naissent avant la fin de l'année c'est normal.**_

 _ *** Un journal ? Pas très original... Ca aussi je sais, mais j'ai une envie d'écrire un journal donc je l'ai fait, désolée si ça ressemble à une autre fanfic**_

 _ **Je tiens aussi à dire que c'est ma première fanfiction HP, donc ... bah rien du tout, je fais toujours dans l'humour à fond donc préparez vous à un truc complétement décalé.**_

 _ **Avec du Drarry, parce que les relations love/hate c'est la vie !**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

Journal d'un idiot mais mignon quand même ou quand je serai mort "Le Journal du Survivant qui ne survit plus".

03 octobre,

Cher journal,

je crois que j'ai merdé aujourd'hui. En puissance si je puis dire. Je crois que je vais me faire démonter par Snape. Et McGo'. Et Dumbledore. Et Hermione…surtout Hermione. Malfoy en sera heureux, et Ron va surement me dire du genre « je te comprends Harry, t'as bien fait de faire ça, il le méritait ».

MAIS NON, je peux même pas être content de ma petite blague vu que je me suis ridiculisé après. Tu ne trouves pas toi que y'a pas trop de différence entre de l'eau et du Véritasérum ? Peut-être que le gout est pas le même, certes, mais ça je pouvais pas le savoir AVANT de boire.

C'était pas à moi de le boire, mais à cette horrible fouine. Je fais honte aux Maurauders, TUEZ MOIIIIIIIIIII ! Dédicasse à mon papa qui se retourne dans la tombe, Serpentard qui se fout de ma gueule et Gryffondor qui pleure de désespoir quelque part dans un coin de ma tête.

Sérieusement, il est même pas une heure de l'après-midi et je suis déjà dans la merde.

L'idée du journal (dans lequel je suis en train d'écrire planqué dans les toilettes de Mimi) vient de Ginny et Hermione « pour faire ressortit le mauvais qui a en toi ». Venant d'une fille qui a été contrôlée par un journal c'est un peu fort quand même. Dean m'a dit que même si ça fait très gay, si un jour je meurs d'un coup ils pourront se faire de l'argent en le publiant.

Je vois déjà le titre du livre « Les secrets du Garçon-qui-a-survécu-mais-qui-est-actuellement-mort » ou alors « Le Journal du Survivant qui ne survit plus ». Ouais, ouais, je sais que j'ai de l'imagination, et ça vient direct de mon cerveau, aucun filtre entre mes pensées et mes mains (ça fonctionne aussi avec la bouche) , plus direct que ça tu meurs.

Ierjezirhfuqsefhreuisfh

C'était un mot de mon ventre qui vient de se manifester, merci mon ventre. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça au milieu du déjeuner ? Je pouvais pas attendre un moment où on mange pas ? JE VAIS MOURIIIIR ! Ayez pitié, dieux du à manger, faites un geste envers le pauvre sorcier que je suis.

…Minute, je suis un sorcier, donc j'ai une baguette magique ! MAIS OUI, QUE JE SUIS INTELLIGENT !

Maiiiiis, je suis un sorcier avec une baguette magique qui connait pas de sort pour faire apparaitre à manger.

Ok, d'accord, c'est moi qui dois tuer un grand mage noir je rappelle, ouaiiiis, tout à fait, armé de ma baguette magique pas mangeable et de sorts du genre « Lumos ». Je me vois déjà pendant la bataille finale, « prends ça dans les yeux Voldy, Lumos ! HAHAHAHA ! Maintenant en plus de pas pouvoir sentir tu vois rien ! ».

Mais j'ai pas bien n'expliquer ce que j'ai fait.

En gros Malfoy m'énervait (sans blague ! ) et j'ai essayé de me venger (essayer, c'est ça le mot clé) mais comme je suis pas très intelligent sur les moments d'action (Voldy + Lumos, oubliez pas) au lieu de donner le Véritasérum (volé dans la réserve de Snape, faut le préciser) à la fouine, je l'ai bu.

COMME. UN. IDIOT.

Eh oui, j'aurais du être à Serpentard *mouvement de cheveux trop classe*.

Si ça s'arrêtait là, au pire c'est pas si grave, un mauvais gout dans la bouche toute la journée c'est pas la mort.

Mais non, mes (anciens) amis parlaient d'amour, c'était la mode au château je crois. Et donc, Seamus m'a demandé :

\- Alors Harry, tu n'as aucune fille en vue ?

Et moi, comme un con j'ai répondu :

\- Aucune fille en vue non, mais un mec, oui.

Y'a eu un silence de moooort… Genre le silence qu'il y a après une déclaration choquante pendant un repas de famille de bourges avant d'entendre les couverts tomber et la mère tomber dans les pommes.

Je suis devenu plus rouge que la couleur de ma maison, tout Poudlard me regardait en mode « OMFG, HARRY POTTER EST GAY ?! » oui je suis gay mais je voulais pas que ça s'apprenne. Surtout pas que je trouvais Malfoy très mignon parfois (j'en pleure de dégout mais ça se contrôle pas).

Puis Hermione a pris la parole :

\- Ah hum, Harry… Je… On t'accepte comme tu es… ne t'inquiète pas… Qui …

\- NE FINIS PAS CETTE PHRASE. (c'était moi)

\- Pourquoi ? (Dean)

\- PARCE QUE LA VIE. (moi)

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? (Neville)

\- J'ai avalé une potion de Vériiiii… MERDE !

Et je me suis barré en courant de la Grande Salle. Voilà, c'était un petit aperçu de ma journée de merde.

C'est nul d'être Harry Potter des fois, je voudrais bien être Harrit Cover des fois. HAHAHA, rigole journal s'il te plait, je suis désespéré.

J'ai le temps d'écrire mon testament ? Bon, je lègue mes Gallions à … une association caritativeparce que j'ai personne en tête. Mes affaires de Quidditch et concernant le Quidditch, balais compris, à Ron, mon frère de cœur forever tonight. Et—

\- FIN DU 03 OCTOBRE, SUITE PROCHAINEMENT-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bien le bonjour ! Je sais que j'ai pas tenu ma promesse mais comme je suis en vacances ça sera normalement plus facile, en plus comme je suis super motivée ça vite.**_

 _ **La preuve avec ce chapitre qui vient juste de sortir de ma tête. On avance pas trop trop dans l'histoire mais voilà, je suis tellement crevée par la lecture de Homestuck que c'est mon maximum.**_

 _ **J'ai pas trop eu de retour sur le premier chapitre, je regarderai les statistiques pour savoir si beaucoup de gens ont lu (ou pas) pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, vous êtes des amours. A ceux qui me lisent aussi et à tous les autres.**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE ME LAISSER VOTRE AVIS.**_

19 octobre,

Je suis toujours en vie. Super l'introduction, pas vrai ,

Bah je trouvais important de le préciser, je suis pas le jeune Harry qui revient écrire sur son journal et-… Bon, Ron qui me lit au dessus de mon épaule me dit :

« Stop les blagues Voldemort sur le journal, c'est nul au bout d'un moment ».

Ouais, moi-même je le sais mais je continue à les faire parce que je suis sur que quelqu'un pourra rire en les lisant pour la centième fois.

Ron me dit que techniquement puisque c'est un journal INTIME, personne ne devrait pouvoir le lire.

Il a raison, c'est pour ça que je vie….. ns de changer de place pour pouvoir écrire en toute tranquilité. Oh l'gamin, si tu pouvais voir son expression journal ! Mais un journal ne voit pas, c'était la minute logique du jour. BISOUS BISOUS !

Nan, sérieux, je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé le 03 après ma phrase pas terminée.

Bon. On s'est quitté avec un joyeux « J'ai le temps d'écrire mon testament ? Bon, je lègue mes Gallions à … une association caritative parce que j'ai personne en tête. Mes affaires de Quidditch et concernant le Quidditch, balais compris, à Ron, mon frère de cœur forever tonight. Et »

Pour la petite anecdote, j'ai jamais pu finir ce putain de testament, comme je suis l'Elu je devrais le faire mais j'ai pas le teeeemps. Donc au moment du « et », Malfoy est entré dans les toilettes. Dans ma tête, les gens qui étaient en pleine réunion pour savoir donner quoi à qui ce sont tous levés en même temps en mode « OH NON PUTAIN, REPLI REPLI ! ». C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, quand je vous ai dit qu'il n'y a pas de filtres.

Ca vous ai déjà arrivé de vous ridiculisez méchamment devant la personne que vous convointée, votre « crush » ? Bah voilà, déjà j'étais plus trop crédible après mon coming out raté, alors là…

J'étais au bout de ma vie, limite j'aurais mieux fait de sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie Ca m'a effleuré l'esprit Ca et l'idée de pleurer en position fœtal, mais Malfoy état toujours là.

J'avais aussi mon journal dans mes mains, ouvert, crayon à la main, écrit « grosse tapette fragile » sur le front. Bon, j'exagère, c'était juste écrit « tapette fragile », y'avait pas de « grosse ».

ET C'EST PAS TOUT ! Vous savez ce qu'il a fait le connard ? IL A FAIT DURER LE MOMENT ! Donc je l'ai regardé, il m'a regardé, on s'est regardé, il a levé son sourcil, j'ai fait une tête de débile, il m'a encore regardé, je me suis tapé la tête avec mon journal et il a ENFIN parlé :

« Mon pauvre Potty, même moi je sais plus quoi dire devant tant de débilté. »

J'ai pas répondu, il était trop beau avec son sourcil levé !

Faut pas croire, j'étais encore sous le sérum de vérité et j'avais pas envie de dire que j'avais justement très envie de faire des galipettes dans les toilettes avec lui. Je crois bien qu'à ce moment là je faisais une tête de constipé en puissance parce qu'il s'est approché de moi et m'a tapoté la tête.

Il.M' é. .

Par contre, j'ai réagit à ça, je suis pas son chien quand même. Donc j'ai levé la tête vers lui avec mon regard 2658 en place, celui « j'vais te niquer au sens propre comme au sens figuré chéri, enlève tes mains de ma tête stp » et je crois avoir dit un truc dans ce genre là :

« Tu crois faire quoi là ?

\- J'essaye de me mettre à ton niveau mais t'es vraiment trop bas on dirait.

\- Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité d'enlever tes jolies petites mains de ma tête ?

\- On est poli Potter ? Ta maman est revenue t'apprendre les bonnes manières. »

J'étais arrivé à ce point où je savais plus trop quoi faire soit je le tapais, soit je l'embrassais. Et j'allais faire un mélange des deux quand Snape est arrivé.

J'avais jamais autant détesté et craint un homme de ma vie.

Il m'a obligé à lâcher le blondinet et m'a emmené voir Dumby (avec Mc Go qui était pas trop contente). Je me suis expliqué et comme bah… en fait je vois pas pourquoi j'ai pas été exclu, mais j'ai été collé un mois en compagnie de Rusard et Snape.

Joie, amour et beauté.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'est toujours mieux que de devoir quitter Poudlard après une blague ratée. Hermione m'a fait la tête jusqu'à avant-hier, franchement, c'était pas si grave que ça !

Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que Malfoy sait. Il sait que cette blague lui était destinée. IL LE SAIT ! Même si j'ai foiré ma blague il va se venger.

Conscience : T'aimerais ça hein, petite coquine !

N'importe quoi ! Bien que… si il veut me punir…

BREF, je longe les murs depuis 15 jours environ, je sais pas ce qu'il va me sortir mais j'ai pas trop confiance.

Je te laisse, je vais dormir, bonne nuit journal !

NOTES (sur la dernière page du journal)

· ECRIRE MON TESTAMENT URGENT

· Installer des filtres cerveau/mains et cerveau/bouche


End file.
